The Dragon Princess
by princessgalaxydust
Summary: AU version of ASOIAF series in which Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar, is saved by Ned Stark and then sent to her uncles in Dorne to live. The stories are separate incidents from her life and are not in order.
1. Chapter 1

Jaime finds himself sitting up straighter as the dragons approached. Two of them bearing riders, the bigger one, black with red scales along its wings, the other with green and bronze scales, slightly smaller than its brother. The third one, an even smaller, but equally terrifying dragon with wings of cream and gold brings up the rearguard.

The two bigger dragons came to rest on top of two outbuildings of the dragon pit, shattering tiles and dust. The third one remained airborne, its massive head whipping around, as if looking for threats. From on top the biggest dragon alighted a small figure with white blonde hair, clad in a grey woollen dress and matching hose, a red cape attached to her shoulders with a silver chain across her body and fastened with a three headed dragon pin. _This must be Daenerys Targaryen_ , thought Jaime. _Looks like dragonspawn all right._ While looking at her, he detected movement out of the corner of his eye. It seemed that the second rider had alighted as well. Another young woman, it seemed, slightly taller and more slender. She walked over to stand beside Daenerys, the latter giving a nod and they started walking together towards the canopies erected in the centre.

 _There is a second dragon queen now ?_ , thought Jaime with exasperation, a _s if things weren't bad enough with one._ The women walked side by side, like equals. The second woman wore a simple green tunic with a matching hose and boots. Her cloak was of the same colour, fastened around her neck with a direwolf brooch, her face hidden under its hood. While Daenerys was unarmed, this girl wore a slender sword and a dagger on either side of her belt. The sheath of the dagger made Jaime's heart skip a beat. On it, the three headed dragon of the Targaryens was wed to the sun and spear of the Martells. _What in the seven hells ?_

To Jaime, it seemed like they took forever to finish the walk from the edge to the centre of the dragonpit. The taller girl took off her hood and Jaime's breath hitched. _It can't be_ , he thought frantically, _it surely can't be, she is dead, she is gone, I saw her body myself that day, broken and ravaged by the Mountain, it surely can't be Elia_ ! Jaime started sweating, his thoughts scattered and berserk. As the girls came closer, he realised that he had made a mistake. This wasn't Elia of Dorne, this girl was younger and taller than her, not to mention more beautiful. But she has the same skin tone, the same hair, the same regal bearing. _By the Gods_ !

As the girl turned her head and smiled at someone at the back of the canopy where the northerners stood, he heard a collective gasp go through everyone gathered there. Now he knew the reason for it. For the face that he was staring into, was the face of a man whom he had long admired, one whom he had served faithfully, one who was long dead… it was the face of Rhaegar Targaryen. While Rhaegar's indigo eyes were always shrouded with an unknown sadness, the very same eyes on this girl's face were smoldering with the wrath of the Gods while they took in Cersei and then himself. Jaime's heart all but stopped. _Wait… so that means… wait… what ? There was only one explanation… that… that Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia was somehow alive ! And, is looking at him like she wants to carve out his innards and feed them to the dogs._ Jaime felt light headed, he couldn't believe it, but there it was, the evidence plain as light in front of his eyes. He found that he couldn't stop staring at her as she took up a seat near Daenerys. Even at the sight of the naked hatred in her eyes while she looked at him, Jaime couldn't help but thank the Gods old and new for this small miracle. _The little girl I used to take upon my knee from all those years ago… she is alive…Rhaenys… she is no longer a wraith with a black cat that haunts my dreams…Rhaegar's little girl… she is alive_ …. In spite of himself, Jaime felt his eyes welling up at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys sits on her throne in the audience chamber of the great pyramid of Meereen. Barristan Selmy, loyal queensguard as ever, stands by her side. Grey Worm enters, his demeanor grim as always. As he bows to Daenerys, his eyes seem more wary than usual.

Grey Worm : My Queen, the Black Dragon of Astapor requests an audience with you.

Daenerys (to Ser Barristan, her eyebrows raised) : The Black Dragon of Astapor?

Ser Barristan : He is a covert warrior who fights for the enslaved. It is said that he has freed hundreds of slaves from right under the Masters' noses, in Astapor, in Yunkhai, and here in Meereen. Nobody knows his true name, nor where he is from.

Daenerys : If he fights against the Masters, then he might be a worthy ally to have. Let him come, Grey Worm.

Grey Worm : As you wish, my Queen.

He gestures to the soldiers behind him. From behind them, a small man clad in chain mail and black unmarked armour, his face hidden under his hood, walks forward and kneels before the queen. Daenerys notices with a hint of amusement that the soldiers hadn't unarmed the man, he still wore a sword and a dagger. Having been slaves themselves, perhaps they had an amount of respect for the great champion of the slaves.

Daenerys : I had expected the Black Dragon of Astapor to be a bigger man, a man to fit the name.

BDA : Size is no guarantee for anything, good Queen (Shock on everyone's faces, it was a woman's voice. She takes off her hood, a mask covers her face from nose down, her dark blue eyes dancing in amusement ) ... nor is gender.

Daenerys : You are a woman ! A woman who has led the Masters of Slaver's bay in a merry dance ! (In spite of herself, Daenerys smiles.) What brings you to Meereen ?

BDA : A prayer, your Grace. A prayer to you. I pray that you let me stand with you while you give the Masters their due, while you bring the great cities of Essos to prosperity, while you sail back to your homeland and rule it as its rightful Queen. I pray for the chance to stand beside you and to fight in your name, my Queen.

Daenerys : Why would I do that ? And what do you stand to gain from it ?

BDA (her voice ringing strong, and tinged with iron) : Many of those that have wronged me are alive and well in Westeros. I cannot draw breath in peace while they sit in their castles and drink and whore themselves to oblivion.

Daenerys (choosing her words slowly) : So, you want vengeance, fair enough. (her brow furrowing in thought) Or... it could be a ploy of the Essosi Masters. You could be colluding with them to rid your precious Essos of me and mine.

The girl chuckles, looking down. Daenerys' gaze is sharp, her mouth curved in a frown as she takes in the girl's amusement.

BDA : I will never spill your blood, Daenerys Stormborn, for the same blood runs in my veins. (more quietly). I am no kinslayer.

Daenerys takes in a sharp breath. What the hell is she talking about ? She can feel Ser Barristan radiating anxiety from beside her.

Daenerys (almost in a whisper) : Who are you ?

BDA (raises her head, looking Daenerys straight in the eye) : In Essos, I'm known by many names. The Black Dragon of Astapor, the Viper of Yunkhai, the Wolf of Essos, the Slayer of Darkness... Before that, I was known as Inara Martell Stark, daughter of Doran, Prince of Dorne and wife of Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North. (She pauses for a moment, there is a flash of pain in her eyes. She continues, more quietly). But I was born in Dragonstone, of sunbeams and dragon fire... as the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell of Dorne. (She lifts her right hand to her face, peeling away the mask). I am Rhaenys, of the house Targaryen, third of my name, Princess of the realm.

Rhaenys keeps looking at Daenerys, her gaze unwavering. Daenerys is at a loss for words. Her brother's daughter ? As far as she knew, the little girl had died along with her mother and brother, that is what Viserys told her, that is what the whole world knew. Could this be for real ? She turned to Ser Barristan. The knight was staring at the girl as if he had seen a ghost, his mouth slack, the hand that was gripping his sword loose at his side. The girl turned her deep blue eyes to Ser Barristan and spoke.

Rhaenys (inclining her head in respect) : Barristan the bold.

That seemed to rouse the old knight from his trance.

Ser Barristan (his voice trembling) : Princess Rhaenys... You have your father's face and your mother's bearing.

Rhaenys (her mouth curving in a smile) : So I've been told.

Daenerys stares at him. He called her Rhaenys, could this really be my niece, the daughter of the brother I've never known? Ser Barristan turns to Daenerys, she can see tears pooling in his proud eyes.

Ser Barristan (his voice still trembling): Your Grace, there is no doubt in my mind. She can only be the daughter of your brother, Prince Rhaegar and of his wife, Princess Elia of Dorne. Princess Rhaenys Targaryen lives !

My niece lives! The small part of Daenerys' mind that wasn't shell shocked rejoiced. I am not the last Targaryen anymore. I have someone to call my own. She looked at Rhaenys with happiness and a little awe. There was something in those deep blue eyes, something akin to joy, something that spoke of belonging, something of like recognising like. Daenerys found herself walking down the steps of the throne and standing in front of her niece.

Daenerys : Rise !

Rhaenys rises, looking at the Queen in expectation.

Daenerys (clasping her niece's hands) : Forgive my doubts, dear niece. I was told all my life that you perished along with your mother and brother. I never thought I would see another of my blood, as long as I lived. But here you are... I...I'm not quite sure what to say... except... except that ...I'm very glad that you are alive.

At this, Daenerys' voice breaks and she looks down at their joined hands, willing the tears not to come. When she looks up, Rhaenys is smiling at her, a real smile, one from the heart, tinged with happiness.

Rhaenys (her voice strained too, but her face still smiling) : There is nothing to forgive, my aunt. We are dragons, and the blood of the dragon runs thick.


End file.
